renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren Needs Help!
"Ren Needs Help!" is the 23rd episode of Season 4. Characters *Ren *Stimpy *Fire Chief *Muddy Mudskipper *Shaven Yak *Dr. Sloth Summary The episode begins with Ren being shown in a state of insanity, babbling to his several important possessions, including his favorite chair, Danny, and his collection of glass coffee tables, Danny, Raymond, and Desi. Soon, Stimpy returns home, while Ren sits in a bathtub blank-eyed and crazily putting lipstick on. Ren tells Stimpy that he's fine. Stimpy decides to play golf in the house, getting his golf ball in Ren's chair. He uses his cleats to non-intentionally destroy the furniture and uses the golf ball to accidentally destroy the coffee tables. Ren comes out of his bath and sees his possessions are destroyed, but decides to act calm instead of injure a fearful Stimpy. He says that he has to go end it all, muttering and laughing. Stimpy becomes concerned, as Ren shuts him down, as he believes that Stimpy has had it coming. Ren tries to happily kill himself by putting himself into the trash compactor. Stimpy becomes concerned and calls the Shady Brain Farm. Soon, they arrive, and take away Ren, after accidentally taking his chair. At the facility, Ren is content, as he can live among his own kind, which include the Yak from "The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksman", the Fire Chief, Muddy Mudskipper, and several others. He is ordered to go to group therapy, where the therapist is Dr. Sloth. Ren finds group therapy boring and falls asleep. Mr. Fire Chief is in therapy because he believes that everything is fake, including food and the president. Next is Muddy, who has a problem with Yak, who has a problem with the word 'cheese' which causes him to scrape his behind with a cheese grater and get taken away to electric shock therapy, returning in a straitjacket. Finally, it's Ren's turn and he confesses that he has a roommate (Stimpy) that makes him mad and he smacks him when he does. The others are shocked and afraid, including Dr. Sloth and the other patients, who order him to leave. Later, Ren goes to bed and writes to Stimpy to come and visit. A month later, Ren goes to lunch where Muddy is serving everybody creamed corn. Ren asks for steak, but gets the same thing. Later, Stimpy visits Ren with a baby, that Ren joyously holds, but the child turns out to resemble the guard, much to his shock. A month later, Ren gets the same meal and laughs it off. He begins to freak out, as he hates creamed corn, and says that there is one thing he hates more. Fire Chief thinks that it's cheese, which causes the Yak to freak out. However, Ren realizes something and tells the others that they aren't crazy, they're just freaks and stupid. Each of them aren't mad but suffering from their own problems. Ren tells them to escape, which all of them do, with the exception of him. Ren laughs, but for this, he is taken away and put into a straitjacket, to be taken to the Brain Room. Later, a lobotomized Ren is put into a suit, tie, and wig on the moon, dressed as the president to give a speech, meaning that the Fire Chief was right. Production Music * Hollywood Epic – Jack Beaver (Title Card) * Tourmaline – Therese Brenet and Fateful Hour B – Henryk Kuzniak * Junior Miss – Len Stevens * Main Street – Alec Gould * Declamatory Chords – Alan Braden * Easing Tension – Paul Orm * Unsolved Mysteries – Graham Preskett * Air Raid – Gerhard Trede * Trouble Spot – Van Phillips * Drums and Timpanis – Hans Conzelmann, Delle Haensch * Charleston – Hans Conzelmann, Delle Haensch * Trouble Spot – Van Phillips * Miss World (b) – Tony Kinsey * Harp Gliss 2 – Otto Sieben * Cold Sweat – John Scott * Point of Departure I – Gregor F. Narholz * Dramatic Cue (d) – Ronald Hanmer * Declamatory Chords – Alan Braden * Dramatic Cue (g) – Ronald Hanmer * Smouldering Fury (a) – Trevor Duncan * Dangerous A – Mladen Franko * Static Link (f) – Gregor F. Narholz * Sphere Crystals – Gregor F. Narholz * Harp Gliss 2 – Otto Sieben * Blood and Sand – Ronald Hanmer * Springtime for Lovers – Len Stevens * Harp Gliss 2 – Otto Sieben * Blood and Sand – Ronald Hanmer * Dramatic Cue (g) – Ronald Hanmer * Unsolved Mysteries – Graham Preskett * Hi-Hat – Derek Holt, Gary Moberley * Flute Link (d) – Richard Myhill * Unsolved Mysteries – Graham Preskett * Charge – Richard Myhill * William Tell Overture – Gioachino Rossini * Static Link (f) – Gregor F. Narholz * Hail to the Chief – Graham De Wilde Trivia/Goofs *If you listen closely, you can hear "Look at you!" in the background before Ren actually says it. *The Shaven Yak from "The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen" appears once again, as a mental patient who grates his behind with a cheese grater whenever he hears the word "cheese." It is implied that the yak is given shock therapy, as the lights begin to dim after he is taken away. *The wig Ren wears as president makes him resemble George H.W. Bush, former US president. In 1992, Bush lost his reelection to Bill Clinton. *The crossword puzzle Dr. Sloth is working on while pretending to take notes has the words "Dumb", "Idiot", and "Commie" on it. *Ren tells Stimpy that he's "had it coming" for four years, a reference to how this episode aired as part of the fourth season, meaning that at least four years have passed since the show began. *When Ren first sees Dr. Sloth hanging from the overhead branch, it is empty. But in the next scene there are some berries hanging from the branch. *When Stimpy finds Ren in the bathtub putting on lipstick, Ren's teeth are clean. But in the next scene, but the camera zooms in one his mouth, suddenly there's stains on his teeth. *This is one of the few episodes where Ren's madness is taken to an extreme level, as he was shown at the beginning of the episode to be crazily muttering to himself and later sat in a dirty bath, putting on lipstick, then ends up attempting to kill himself with the trash compactor after his possessions are destroyed. *This episode was banned for its disturbing subject matter. *This episode and the Adult Party Cartoon episode, "Ren Seeks Help" hold many similarities, as Ren is forced to seek help due to a problem that involves Stimpy and despite the treatment that he has received throughout the episode, ends up still not cured by the end. Watch Episode Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Banned